User talk:Pstarky
Pstarky, -- Austicke 11:56, 1 Jun 2005 (PDT) Links FYI on Wiki links: *To use the plural form of a link, just put the "s" outside the . For example, Rangers will show as Rangers. *Change words in the link like so: Elves, which will appear as Elves. Another example: This guy rocks! will appear as This guy rocks! *More info at . I hope this helps. :) -- Austicke 01:31, 5 Jun 2005 (PDT) It sure does, Thank you. -- Pstarky Thank you Pstarky, thank you for all your BoW Wiki . I have deposited 200,000 in your XP Bank account in appreciation. Thanks! -- Austicke 15:58, 8 Jun 2005 (PDT) (Link fix/removal of old BoW Wiki link. --The Krit 10:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC)) Cant wait to use it. -- Pstarky (who needs to sign his name; see Welcome message :) ) What like this? Pstarky 04:05, 10 Jun 2005 (PDT) (YAY learnt something new.) Hehe. See? Easy! :) -- Austicke 07:07, 10 Jun 2005 (PDT) Resist Disease deletion request Once again, are you sure that Resist Disease should be deleted? It's a legitimate feat, isn't it? -- Austicke 14:14, 10 Jun 2005 (PDT) Sorry, I have fixed the feat. I must of tag the wrong article. Yea I got myself a new CPU Fan. Back to the fun. :) -- Pstarky 17:19, 10 Jun 2005 (PDT) Feats I think I have got all the feats set up right. There was alot more Wiki'ing in them then I thought. I will start on the spells now, and after doing the feats I think I will do better with the spells. -- Pstarky 05:19, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) Thanks, Pstarky. I think we're going to have to rename a bunch of articles (and fix lots of links). We've got a lot of stuff with the same name -- for example, Heal currently points to the skill, but we should probably make that Heal (skill), because we're going to need a Heal (spell) as well. I guess wherever a skill/feat/spell/effect/etc. share a name, we need to put the type in parenthesis. -- Austicke 05:26, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) Damn I thou we got all of them expert heal, and I was just going to name the spell Heal (spell) Is there any easy way around renaming and fixing links? Would it be easier to finsih spells first, then see how many article are the same and work from there? -- Pstarky 06:10, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) Yup, that's the right way to handle it. If you come across a spell name that's a duplicate, name it like Heal (spell). -- Austicke 06:16, 12 Jun 2005 (PDT) See the NWNWiki:Community Portal about Disambiguation pages, which handles this issue. Any links still need to updated manually, but the What links here toolbox makes it easy to track down. -- Austicke 09:01, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) Ok I think I understand this Disambiguation. That category is there to show that there could be more then one article for the title and list the different articles eg. spell or feat. If the What links here say that there is no page linked to that title then every link for that title with spell etc. goes to the right article. But if it say there is one or more to be fix then it should be fixed. I hope that is understandable. I see you fixing quiet a bit. I didnt realise it was that many. Sorry, and thanks. This is still a learning curve for me. -- Pstarky 17:24, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) It's a learning curve for me too. :) No better way to learn than to jump in and do it. -- Austicke 17:47, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) IM Pstarky, do you have MSN or AIM? Perhaps we should chat about the spell template. It might save some work in the long run. My addresses are on my user page. -- Austicke 18:32, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) Ok. I have added you to my MSN list. Want me to continue with the spells or just wait to we had a chat about the template. -- Pstarky 18:46, 13 Jun 2005 (PDT) I will add my address to my user page too. Spell images *Pstarky, want to upload and link the spell graphics? I have them ready to go if you'd like to do the work. :) -- Austicke 16:35, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *I will when I get back home on Tuesday. Im Housesitting at the moment. The files small enought to send vs. email?. -- Pstarky 17:34, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Yeah, the files are small. If you can't do it until next week, then I might as well get started on it. -- Austicke 18:06, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Alec forget that email idea, can't workout my sister password. (dont know why she doesnt have it auto access, but anyway) :( -- Pstarky 19:04, 8 Sep 2005 (PDT) Thanks! Thanks for all the awesome work you've done on NWNWiki, Pstarky! Without your many contributions, this would probably still be BoWWiki with only a few articles specific to Bastions of War instead of a resource the entire NWN community can use. I very much appreciate your hard work. The MediaWiki software is powerful stuff, and I'm still learning it all too. Hopefully we can learn best practices from other wikis, but also find our own way. Thanks again! -- Austicke 15:23, 4 Oct 2005 (PDT) Interwiki links FYI, Interwiki links are case sensetive and should be formatted like the article name. NWN2Wiki:main_page (NWN2Wiki:main_page) won't work; it should be NWN2Wiki:Main Page (NWN2Wiki:Main Page). -- Austicke 02:53, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) I didnt even check the link, when I made the it. Thanks for picking it up. -- Pstarky 03:26, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) Screenshots *Pstarky, you're welcome to put whatever you want on your user page. I love seeing screenshots. -- Austicke 16:58, 13 Dec 2005 (PST) *I love the new screenshot. Very funny. For formatting, you might want to frame it. For example, would give this: Alternatively, if you wanted to conserve real estate, you could use a thumbnail, : Just a suggestion. :) -- Austicke 06:11, 14 Dec 2005 (PST) Thanks Alec, Thumbnails just look better. -- Pstarky 14:56, 14 Dec 2005 (PST) Spam fight The spammers were busy last night. I'm glad you were around to fight them. -- Alec Usticke 08:07, 16 July 2006 (PDT) *General Geoffrey VII says, "They will never win!!!!" -- Pstarky 08:35, 16 July 2006 (PDT)